Amateur athletes often find themselves with the opportunity to participate in a sport, but without facilities for safe storage of their valuables. Many opportunities to participate in a sport are in public parks or in remote locations where there are not lockers available. In addition, many sports enthusiasts must be accessible at all times, making it important that they keep their cell phone or pager near them. However, participating in an athletic activity when one has a clunky set of car keys or a phone in a pocket is not only distracting, but can risk loss of personal items or even injury (e.g., from a fall on a pocket containing keys).
There is a need for athletic wear that provides for safe and easy access to personal items, while mitigating interference with participation in an athletic activity.